


A Warm Bath

by DepressingGreenie



Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [22]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve and Sam relax after a Charity Event
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Series: On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536077
Kudos: 15
Collections: On Your Left - SamSteve Bingo





	A Warm Bath

**Author's Note:**

> For the On Your Left (SamSteve) Bingo prompt ["Playing with the other's hair" [A3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/188782759795/my-card-for-the-on-you-left-bingo-excited-v)

Sam smiles, wrapping his arm tighter around Steve’s waist, the man’s soft snores as he slept against his chest was endearing. He held him close, enduring Steve would not slip under the water of the tub too far.

He runs his fingers through Steve’s wet hair, playing with the damp strands, watching the way the light catches on the blond strands. Steve lets out a happy moan in his sleep as Sam massages his scalp. Free from the gel Steve used for the charity gala the hair was light and soft.

Sam lets out a tired yawn, the busy night finally catching up with him. Steve seems to have the right idea.

“C’mon, let’s go to bed” Sam says, giving Steve’s shoulder a gentle shake to wake him up.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
